Prompts
by pinkypromiseNSN
Summary: Just a few starts on storys that I may continue in the future. Some unusal parings included. Warblers also included. Rated T and up.
1. Pezberry Prompt 1

**A/N: some of these stories include a start of chapter, meaning I started the chapter but it isn't enough to actually be a chapter. The start of chapters are completely unedited, so the (line here) is where a line goes, a capital B in front of and behind a word/sentence means bold, and the slants (/word/) means something is in italics. I thought about it, and decided if someone wanted to take their own shot of any of these prompts then they can, as long as they credit me and let me know so I can see what they came up with. These prompts may someday actually be stories.**

Story: Be My Zombie?

Category: Glee

Pairing: Rachel B. and Santana L.

Rating:

Genre: Romance and Horror

Summary: futurefic!pezberry; it's the year 2014, the group has all graduated and has decided to take a road trip to Washington D.C. Once they get there, Santana has a plan to make her girl hers forever. Will a mysterious F.B.I. outbreak ruin her plan?

Start of Chapter:

Santana looked into the mirror of her bathroom. It was December 18, 2013, otherwise known as her girlfriends 19th birthday. They had graduated last year, and got a place still in New York, where Rachel attended NYADA and Santana attended NYU. Santana was attending NYU for Attorney of Law with a few dramatic arts/music classes.

Santana heard rustling coming from the bed in the other room and assumed Rachel was awake.

(Line here)

Rachel awoke from her dreamy slumber and checked the time. 8:04, am.

"SANTANA! Why didn't you wake me? Now I'm all behind on my morning routine." Rachel whined when her girlfriend entered the room.

"Sorry babe, I just thought you woulda wanted to sleep in on your birthday." Santana said, picking out her clothes for the day. "We don't have to be to class till 9."

Rachel stared at Santana with a confused expression. It couldn't already be December 18th, could it? It was Wednesday.

"It's my birthday?" Rachel asked, confused.

"Yeah babe, you're 19." Santana said, leaning down and capturing Rachels lips in her own. Rachel leaned further into the kiss, wraping her arms around Santanas neck. She pulled Santana closer, just for Santana to pull away.

"Tease." Rachel said with a fake frown.

"Just wait till later. I have something exciting planned." Santana said, with a sly grin.

"What is it?"

"Not telling." Santana replied, pecking Rachel on the lips.

"You know I hate it when I don't know things!" Rachel whined.


	2. Chatroom Prompt 1

**A/N: to make this start of chapter easier to read, I edited it so the things that needed to be bolded and/or in italics are already done.**

Story: Chattin' It Up

Category: Glee

Paring: New Directions and Dalton Academy Warblers

Rating: T

Genre: Humor and Drama

Summary: Join the New Directions and the Warblers in some chatroom fun!

Start of Chapter:

Usernames:

Rachel: BroadwayStar

Finn: Football05

Quinn: PromQueenCheerio

Brittany: DuckyPom-Pom

Santana: MexicanSlut

Blaine: HairGel4Ever

Kurt: FashionPassion

Sam: TroutyMouth

Mercedes: MercedesInferno

Mike: DancerWithAbs

Tina: OtherAsian65

Will: GleeClubCoach

Sue: IH8WillSchuester

Emma: OCDGingerLady

Puck: Puckasaurus101

Sugar: FutureMotta49

Artie: Wheelchair-kid

Rory: LongLostIrishBrother

Joe: Teen-Jesus

Warblers:  
Sebastian: LAXSongBird

Jeff: Dapper03

Nick: Dapper06

Wes: GavelHead42

David: Warbler29

Thad: SaveMeFromTheseCrazyWarblers

Trent: BabyFace02

(Line here)

_**BroadwayStar has logged on.**_

_**MexicanSlut has logged on.**_

**MexicanSlut**: …shit.

**BroadwayStar**: Hello Santana.

**MexicanSlut**: hey berry.

**BroadwayStar**: What are you doing in the chatroom? Mr. Schue is going over Nationals' setlist possibilities.

**MexicanSlut**: the better question is, why are /you/ in the chatroom?

**BroadwayStar**: To stop troublemakers like yourself in their tracks.

**MexicanSlut**: damn it.

_**Football05 has logged on.**_

_**FashionPassion has logged on.**_

_**PromQueenCheerio has logged on.**_

**BroadwayStar**: Finn, Quinn, and Kurt; you guys too?

**FashionPassion**: what can I say Rach, Mr. Schues boring.

**PromQueenCheerio**: I agree.

**Football05: **agreed.

_**HairGel4Ever has logged on.**_

**FashionPassion: **Blainey!

**DuckyPom-Pom: **Dolphin!

**MexicanSlut: **B, when did you come on?

**DuckyPom-Pom: ** I couldn't figure out how to log off.

**PromQueenCheerio: **like this, B.

_**PromQueenCheerio has logged off.**_

**DuckyPom-Pom: **idk how to do that

_**BroadwayStar has logged off.**_

**DuckyPom-Pom: **idk how to do that either.

(line here)


	3. Cherry Prompt 1

Story: Dancing With a Cherry on Top

Category: Glee

Paring: Rachel B. and Mike C.

Rating: T or M

Genre: Romance and Humor

Summary: Rachel, Mike, and Brittany are all in the same dance class. Rachel and Brittany ask Mike for help on the routine, but Brittany doesn't show.

Start of Chapter:

"Hey Mike, could you maybe help Rachie and I after practice tomorrow? We need to land this move, and we're having a little trouble."

"Sure Britt, As long as Rachel is okay with it." Mike said, picking up his duffle bag. He couldn't say no to Brittany, nobody could.

"I'm perfectly fine with that. Thank you Mike." Rachel called over her shoulder as she left the dance studio. She got in her car and drove back to her house. Once she got inside she walked up to her room and began her homework.

/'Hey Rach. –Q'/

/'Hello Quinn. How are you?-R'/

/'Fine. Do you want to go c a movie w/ me, san, and b tomorrow after ur dance practice?-Q'/

Rachel looked at her phone in shock. Didn't Brittany know that they had extra practice with Mike tomorrow?

/'I'd love to, but I can't.-R'/


	4. Rachel at Dalton Prompt

**A/N: this prompt doesn't only have a start of chapter but also a facts. **

**A/N2: this prompt will be posted as an actual story, as soon as I finish the first chapter and think of a name. suggestions are welcome (: **

Story:

Category: Glee

Paring: Rachel B. and Dalton Academy Warblers

Rating:

Genre: Romance and Humor

Summary: Rachel Berry is the only girl student at Dalton Academy. She joins the Warblers as the first ever Warblette and is also on the Lacrosse team. Will she confide in her teammate for romance, her roommate, or her newly found duet partner? ND included as Rachels friends from her old school. Bisexual!Blaine and Bisexual!Sebastian; Smytheberry; Anderberry; Nichel; possible Klaine; possible Faberry; ND-Berry friendship.

Facts:

~ Rachel transferred to Dalton because she just couldn't take the slushies anymore.

~her dads paid her way into the academy

~the warblers treat her as a sister or girlfriend, always loving on her.

~when it comes to lacrosse, shes one of the guys.

~she transferred at the end of sophomore year

~AU with slight references back to the show

~Kurt does transfer Junior year, and the Klaine kiss does happen

~ Dalton will have lacrosse games with McKinley.

Start of Chapter:

That was it.

That slushy pushed Rachel Berry over the edge.

She had already told her fathers and they are connecting the headmaster at Dalton Academy. She was going to be the first girl student ever at Dalton.

She walked into the choir room to say a final goodbye. If the slushies ever stopped, she would be notified and would possibly come back.

When Will walked in and asked if anyone would like to sing/say anything, Rachel raised her hand. "The floor is yours, Rachel. He said as he stepped off to the side.

Numerous eye-rolls were exchanged as Rachel took center.

"I hate to say this, but I am leaving McKinley High. The slushies are too much, I'm sorry. I will be attending Dalton Academy. I understand that it is an all-boys school, but it has a zero-tolerance for bullying. I will keep in touch with you all, but this is probably my last glee club meeting with you all." And with that, Rachel sat down, leaving everyone speechless.

"So, Rach, what does this mean for us?" Finn asked.

"If fate wants us to be together, then we'll be together. I'm starting at Dalton tomorrow, so we're ending here. I'm sorry, Finn." Rachel said, look at the ground. She looked up when she felt someone rubbing her back.

It was Quinn.

"Quinn?" Rachel asked softly, confused.

"I'm sorry for doing this to you. I'll try and get the slushies to stop so you can come back." Quinn whispered so only Rachel could hear her.

Rachel nodded in response.

(Line here)

It was Friday, so Puck decided to host a going away part for one Rachel Berry.


End file.
